How I met your Mother
by blacksakura13
Summary: Yuu Rokudo tells his classmates how his parents, Mukuro Rokudo and Hibari Kyouya, met. /mentions of sex/


Today was a special day, the boy thought, as he stared absentmindedly out the window of his small classroom. A special day indeed, he nodded to himself as the pink sakura petals fluttered in the air as if dancing to a tune only they could hear. Sometimes he wondered what type of songs flowers listened to and, despite his best friend's constant jabs at his mental stability, decided that they'd probably like light and happy music the best.

As the girl with an adorable smile and a sweet voice stepped down from the platform in front of the class, he finally drew his attention to what had been happening inside the classroom. Today was Valentines Day; a day of romance and flowers and candies. His homeroom teacher, bless her kind soul, decided it would be fun if the parents of her students came along since today was show and tell day as well. They were required to tell the story of how their parents met.

"Yuu-chan," the teacher called with a smile, "it's your turn."

The raven haired boy stood up from his seat and walked tentatively to the front of the classroom, his sapphire blue eyes darting to the door every few seconds. He was nervous because he did not see either of his parents yet and they promised that at least one of them would show up. Despite his anxiousness, Yuu Rokudo stood tall with his head held high because his father always told him to be brave. If he couldn't be brave, his father would add, at least pretend to be. So he pretended.

He was given sympathetic looks by the other parents who sat next to their children and he detested it. He hid his disgust under a charming smile (just as his father taught him) and cleared his throat. "Good morning classmates, parents and teacher," he greeted with a smile. For a seven year old, he was pretty good at speaking in front of an audience.

He chanced a glance at his best friend for moral support but was slightly disappointed when he was met with an irritated glare. He sighed internally and began his story. "Well, my papa and my mama are very different people," he explained. "Mama was the head prefect of their old school while papa was the delinquent with a bad history. Papa always told me that opposites attract."

The door clicked open quietly to reveal a man in a suit and blue polo shirt with a matching necktie to boot. He immediately recognized him to be Uncle Takeshi, his best friend's father. Uncle Takeshi grinned at him and mouthed an _"he's outside on the phone,"_ before finding his son amongst the other children.

At that, Yuu's blue eyes brightened in enthusiasm and a whole new confidence was reborn in him. He smiled amiably at the crowd and continued.

"Papa heard about mama's infamous iron fist and he fell in love almost instantly." He paused as a chorus of 'awws' swept through the classroom. "So papa made a plan! He set up pranks around the town to gain her attention and left clues that would lead to him," he explained. "Mama wasn't happy with the pranks and was able to decode all of papa's secret messages."

The door clicked open a second time to reveal a tall, lanky man with dual colored eyes and long, blue hair that was bundled up in a thin pony tail. Piercings adorned his ears and his long leather coat simply spelled trouble. The man smiled at the young boy in front as he closed the door behind him and asked out loud, catching the attention of the class, "Am I late?"

"Papa!" Yuu jumped up and immediately ran into his father's waiting arms. The man picked the boy up, carrying him in his arms, and pecked him on the cheek. He cuddled his son in a loving embrace.

The audience 'awwed' once more and the man placed Yuu down. He bows down slightly in a show of respect and smiled. "Mukuro Rokudo," he introduced. "Excuse my tardiness, Ma'am," he said to the teacher.

Mukuro pushed lightly at his son's shoulders, urging him to take the spot light once more. As Yuu ran back to the front excitedly, his father joined Uncle Takeshi at the back. He sent his only son an encouraging smile.

Yuu smiled brightly in return and continued his story. "Finally, mama found papa! Mama was angry at papa because of all the trouble he caused. But papa smiled at mama's threats and brought out lots and lots of sakura flowers because he knew that mama loved sakura flowers!" He spread out his arms to emphasize his point and added, "papa didn't have much money back then and it was very hard to get all of those flowers!"

Murmurs of "_how sweet's_" swept through the class again, mostly from the mothers, and Yuu continued. "But mama had this sickness called Sakurakura so mama felt kinda weak and dizzy," he explained. "And then papa had sex with mama under the sakura flowers! The end!"

There was complete silence in the room at that, except for Mukuro's amused laughter and Uncle Takeshi's confused chuckle. After a few seconds, Yuu's classmates began shaking at their parent's arms, asking for the meaning of the word 'sex.'

Yuu smiled and dashed to his father. "Did I tell it right?" he asked, his blue eyes staring at his father, waiting for his acceptance.

Mukuro picked him up yet again and ruffled his hair. "Perfectly," he complimented. "I couldn't have told it better myself!" he praised.

The teacher, completely flustered, tried to divert the attention to the next speaker. "Hansuke-kun," she called. "I-it's your turn now."

Hansuke, Yuu's best friend, clicked his tongue in slight annoyance but made his way to the front anyway. When his dad gave him a thumbs up, he reluctantly told the story of how his parents met.

As Uncle Takeshi listened to his son, Mukuro (whom still had Yuu in his arms) approached the teacher with a smile. "Ma'am, I'm afraid that Mr. Yamamoto and I will not be staying long," he informed the woman.

Yuu's mood dampened at this and he clung to his father's neck. "You're leaving?" he asked with a pout.

Mukuro placed a kiss atop his son's forehead before placing him down next to him. "I'm afraid we still have business to attend to, little one," he told his son. He didn't like the sad look on Yuu's face so he reached into his pocket and pulled out his extra cellphone and handed it to him. "Here, I'll let you hold on to this. Mama's going to pick you up, okay?"

Giddy at the shiny gadget, he took the phone from his father and nodded his head.

"When mama arrives, you'll receive a message," he informed his son. "And if anything wrong happens, Auntie Chrome's number is in there too." Mukuro turned to the teacher. "Please do be a dear and watch over my son and godchild until my wife comes to pick them up."

The teacher nodded dumbly and Mukuro thanked her.

Hansuke grumbled as he made his way back to his dad. Yamamoto grinned and ruffled his son's hair affectionately. "I got it on my cellphone! We'll show mom how well you did later!" he said.

His son blushed and he attempted to grab the phone away from his father's reach. "DAD!" he whined. "Don't show mom! It's embarrassing!"

"Don't be silly!" Yamamoto said, pocketing his phone. "Mom will be so proud of you!" He kissed his son on the cheek and ruffled his godchild's hair. "Now you two be good, alright? No fighting!"

The two boys nodded and bade their fathers goodbye.

* * *

><p>The two students left, much to the expectation of their teacher, were Yuu and Hansuke. The two were playing with the building blocks, attempting to make the strongest tower in the world (at least that was what she over heard the two boys). Still, they were an odd pair with even odder parents.<p>

Just then, there was a knock at the door and a raven haired man came in. He bowed slightly in respect and the teacher stood up from where she was to greet him. "How may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to pick up my son," the man informed.

Yuu, who was standing on Hansuke's shoulders to place the last wooden piece to their tower, noticed his mother's presence and immediately jumpped off his friend and ran. "Mama! You're here!"

Hibari Kyouya, also known as Yuu's mother, picked the boy up in his arms. "You did not answer my calls," he scolded lightly. Though the frown on his face was replaced with a small smile when his son just hugged him.

"Sorry mama," he apologized. "It's Han-chan's fault!" he lied, pointing at his best friend.

"Like hell it's my fault!" Hansuke growled, picking up his and Yuu's bag before running up to Hibari's side. "It's not my fault Uncle Kyouya!" he reassured the raven haired man.

The confused looked on the teacher's face was completely ignored and the three left the room with Yuu and Hansuke bickering all the way to the car. Hibari was already used to their little arguments.

As they drove back to the Vongola head quarters, he asked "how was your day?"

"It was great, mama!" Yuu said happily. "Papa said I did a good job! Perfect even!"

Hansuke, from the back seat, had a lollipop dangling from his lips. "S'okay," he answered simply.

Yuu stared at the sakura petals that fluttered as they drove passed the park and smiled. "Ne, mama, what kind of music do you think the flowers listen to?"

Hibari shrugged. "Happy music, probably."

Certainly, it was a great day for a certain raven haired, blue eyed seven-year-old named Yuu Rokudo.

* * *

><p><strong>An:  
>So it's like one in the morning. I might make an omake tomorrow.<br>FYI: Mukuro and Hibari are married. Their son is Yuu Rokudo and their godchild is Hansuke Yamamoto  
><strong>**Yamamoto and Gokudera are married. Their son is Hansuke Yamamoto and their godchild is Yuu Rokudo.  
>At least that's what I like to believe 8D <strong>

**an edit several years later... I changed it from rape to sex because rape is disgusting and i hate younger me for thinking it would be fucking funny shame on myself.**


End file.
